Road Trip
by anime4inoccents
Summary: Takes place before Metroman's "death". Megamind and Metroman have one week off from their battles of good vs evil. In a strange twist of events the two en up seeing a lot more of each other then they intended but end up learning much more...Meg/Rox
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Megamind or any other awesomeness related to the movie. I hope you all enjoy and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! MUHHAHAhaaaa!

Megamind leaned back in his leather chair and inspected the unorganized pile of papers maps and diagrams on the table in front of him. His brilliant green eyes shifted back and forth along the mass of papers while a crafty evil smirk spread across his face. It was going to work, it had to work and he only had one week to do it before he had to be back in Metro City for his epic battle with Metroman.

Minion just finished packing the suitcases and other belongings into the back of the invisible car. _I really hope Megamind knows what he is doing. He usually always tells me his plans but he didn't tell me anything!_ Minion went to find his little blue villain to convince him to let the fish accompany the alien.

"Megamind, please tell me what you plan on doing during your week off? …and without me nonetheless!" the fish whined.

Spinning around in his chair with a sigh the blue alien replied to his nervous fish, "Minion I know we usually spend this one week a year together playing video games, watching movies, and having just plain fun…but there is something I need to do for myself. I promise I won't do anything too crazy I just need to get away for a bit and think. I will be back in time to kick some super hero butt." He said the last part with a goofy grin.

"Ok Ok I know you planned this secrete excursion last year but can you at least tell me where you are going?

"No because you will follow me and I need to know I can do things on my own if the situation ever arose."

"I know, I'll take good care of the brainbots while you're gone and I will have a hot plate of your favorite meal when you get back." Minion hugged his evil boss lifting him off the ground, "I never thought this day will come make sure you keep your cell phone with you in case you need me for anything."

Laughing Megamind hugged his fishy friend back, "Neither did I minion, neither did I."

Metroman had just finished packing the car. This was his favorite and least favorite week of the year. He was on his way to visit his parents and Roxanne was coming along because she had some sort of meeting for some research story on some mysterious government base in the middle of nowhere but he had agreed to give her a lift because it was on the way.

For some unexplained reason everyone thought he and Roxanne were dating. _It's probably because Megamind kidnaps her all the time, you think the guy would mix it up a little._ He and Roxanne were just friends, more like siblings actually and he would enjoy the company on the long drive. This one week of the year Megamind and Metroman had a truce of no fighting or anything during the anniversary of their birthdays, destruction of their planets and their arrival on earth which all dates fell across one week's span. Metroman, or Wayne, for some reason he could never figure out was from the anniversary of his birthday to exactly seven days later he had absolutely no powers. He was just like everyone else. Megamind knew this but never attacked on any of those day because in the formation of the truce he claimed it would be too boring and not a real challenge, a cheap amateur's move.

Roxanne came up to Wayne and handed him a map, "You navigate and I will drive."

"Hey why do you get to drive, I am the hero after all."

"Because mister hero in tights _**I know how to drive**_ and you really don't and to think you were going to make this trip by yourself." Shaking her head she climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

Wayne climbed into the passenger seat, "It's not my fault flying everywhere and super speed erases the need to learn how to drive, it is really much slower than my other options."

"Yeah but you and I both know there is one week a tear where it would come in handy." With that last comment she won and she pulled out of the driveway.

So the first chapter is complete! I hope you enjoy and there is so much to come, this just set things up and into motion. Review! I know it is short but I promise more! very very soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Megamind cursed down the interstate with the windows rolled down and the radio blaring. The invisible car was not so invisible and he was sporting one of his holowatches, disguised as his favorite black hair leather jacket and very normal guy, to avoid drawing attention. He didn't tell his fishy friend where he was going because he didn't want him to worry because this was a very dangerous mission. Little did anyone know but Megamind did not grow up in jail yes he spent most of his life there but the first 10 years or so he spent in a much different institution and he just hoped his contact was as trustworthy as Megamind believed. Taking in a deep breath the villain smiled in anticipation.

Two hours and about five or six U-turns later Megamind stopped at a red light in some small town called **Gladesdale**, population 256, and it was the only stop light in the entire town. Sighing the alien unfolded the damn map for the eight billionth time. "Gah! **Gladesdull** isn't even on the stupid map. Face it I am hopelessly lost." He said to himself …_but I am a brilliant evil genius, I am sure I can figure this out._ With that Megamind hit the gas and continued down the desolate highway, if you could even call it a highway.

Roxanne paced back and forth across the road with her hand covering her face. Wayne just stood there watching her, his hands behind his back. "Listen, Roxanne…" he began but was cut off by a hand. "NO! No, no, no, no don't even try to explain or even speak to me right now. We are in the middle of nowhere with the sun beating down on us with no way of getting help!" A once normal perfect little car sat a few feet away smoking. "Why Wayne? Why! I let you practice driving and you hit the ONLY object for miles! I sign that reads next town 50 miles! You do not have powers right now so we as so screwed!"

"But Roxanne, I am sure when another car passes they will take us to the next town."

"I can't believe this! There won't be another car the last one we say was 3 hours ago and was going the other way!" With that the reporter grabbed a backpack packed with essentials and stormed off down the road.

"Wait! Roxanne wait where are you going?" Metroman trotted after her to catch up.

"Well I sure as hell am not going to sit in the sun and roast; I am walking on to the next town."

Sighing Wayne followed the reporter too ashamed to say anything more. Four hours and three long games of eye spy, after a long and awkward no speaking, later the two stopped for a break. Roxanne sat on a nearby rock and took out two bottle of water tossing one to the not so super superhero. They were exhausted and sweaty. To make matters worse there was a sign that read next stop 40 miles they had only gone 10 miles.

Megamind continued down the highway, alone very very alone. _Where are all the other cars? This is really creepy maybe I should have brought Minion along just for someone to talk to._ Megamind slowed down to a stop as he approached a smoking car wrapped around a sign. Seeing no one around the car he continued along on his way. A while later he saw two figures in the distance sitting on a rock.

Wayne saw a black speck appear on the horizon, "Hey Roxanne I think it is another car!"

Roxanne sat up and looking in the direction Wayne was referring to and sure enough there was a car approaching them. Relief passed over her body as she realized they were going to be saved from this nightmare.

As Megamind approach the two strangers his stomach turned upside down as he recognized the two figures as Roxanne and Metroman. He immediately wanted to gun it and leave the two in the dust. They can't find out it was him nor could he spend time in an enclosed space without them realized it was him, could he? Yet they looked so exhausted and what if they died? He and Metroman were more like frenemies and what would he do without Roxanne he had had a massive crush on here sense high school . He went back and forth in his mind with this internal battle of his until he finally gave in, making sure his holowatch was working correctly and all the gadgets and computers were hidden, so it looked like a normal car, he finally pulled up to them and stopped.

With a gulp the villain rolled down the window and with as much sincerity he could muster asked, "would you two like a ride?"


	3. Chapter 3

Wayne climbed into the backseat behind Roxanne. He felt so humiliated. He was supposed to be a super hero and he had already ruined the trip on the first day. "Thank you for the ride. My name is Wayne and this is Roxanne I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come by." Roxanne was quick to retort, "I'll tell you what we would have done Wayne and it evolves roasting in the sun." Rolling her eyes she turned to the driver. He was cute with short black hair that was ruffled just enough to give a bad boy impression and the most brilliant green eyes she had ever seen. The stranger was warring black combat boots, tight jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket; _wait a leather jacket in this heat? He must be crazy…_ With a smile Roxanne said, "So what's your name or are we going to call you mysterious driver the whole time?"

Megamind smirked at her comment. He loved the way she just threw things out there like that. Easing onto the accelerator he glanced over at her and then peeked in the rearview mirror at Metroman who was waiting patiently for his response. Hesitating a second and said," My name is Cyan. So, where are you to love birds headed?"

Roxanne had been lifting her water bottle up and taking a sip when Cyan had called her and Wayne lovebirds. She spit the water across the front windshield on the car at the same time Wayne started stammering on about how they were close friends, more like siblings and how gross that would be. When Roxanne spit the water out it caught Megamind of guard and he slammed on the breaks causing the car to spin out before it finally came to a stop leaving a trail of black skid marks in their path.

Coughing Roxanne slowly and nervously answered the question, "Ummm well…we aren't dating at all…we just both had to be in similar places….umm Metro… I MEAN Wayne is visiting his parents in Fredericksburg and I need to stop in Melaki a few hundred more miles north…" She was shaking from the sudden stop.

Shaking his head and taking in a deep breath Megamind apologized for their exciting stop. He began to continue their journey along the road but he notices the car pulling to the right so he pulled over to check it out. Once out the painfully awkward vehicles he sighed with relief. He was pleased to find out Roxanne and Metroman were not actually dating and that brought a smile to the villains face only to be erased the second he looked at the right front tire, it was flat. Groaning Megamind went to the trunk to retrieve his tool box and the spare.

Roxanne and Wayne sat in the car in awkward silence while Cyan inspected the car and began to pull stuff out of the trunk. Wayne broke the silence first, "Roxanne do you think there is something off about this Cyan guy? I mean he seems nice but he also is acting like he is hiding something."

"No, I feel it too. Maybe he knows who we are. He may recognize you as Metroman from Metro City."

They stopped their conspiracies when Cyan returned to the driver's seat and started the engine. "There was a flat but I changed the tire so we are good. I can take you both to Melaki it is very close to where I am heading anyway." Megamind froze when he realized the surprised and weary looks Roxanne and Metroman were giving him, "What?..."

"You were out there for less than two minutes…and you changed the tire that fast?" Wayne replied shocked.

Megamind gripped the steering wheel nervously. It hadn't occurred to him that changing a tire would take a human a lot longer to do such a simple repair it was after all much easier then any repair for his creations."Well, I really like cars and work on them a lot," he nervously responded. Roxanne and Metroman seemed to relax a little but they both were still suspicious.

The three traveled a few miles in silence when Roxanne came up with an idea to keep them all occupied. "How would you all feel about playing a game of "truth" to pass the time? It will also let us get ot know each other a little better."

Megamind raised and eyebrow, "Isn't the game called "truth or dare" or am I mistaken?"

Chuckling Metroman replied," It is really hard to do a dare when everyone is in a car, Roxanne and I played it right before… I…hit…the sign."

"Hmmm well I guess it couldn't hurt You guys can do first."

"Hmm…" Roxanne said rubbing her chin and glancing back and forth between the two boys, "Cyan, Where were you born?" an eager smile spread across her face as she waited for the response.

Megamind nearly slammed on the breaks again but managed to stop himself. How was he going to answer that question without giving away he was Megamind? There was no way this was going to work.

Quickly he said the first thing that came to mind, "Melaki!"

"Wow that's a awesome coincidence," Wayne said, "Ok your turn Cyan."

Megamind thought, "Why are you guys heading to Melaki?"

"Oh because I am trying to dig up some info on a rumored remote government institution that runs secret experiments and stuff….ohhh a dinner! Can we stop I am starving?"

Megamind pulled into the dinner and parked right out front. They were all hungry and they were seated right away by a friendly lady in a blue dress and apron, typical stereotype dinner waitress. Once seated they began flipping through the menus and gave their selections to the waitress.

"Ok sir what would you like?" The waitress asked after taken Metroman's burger order and Roxanne's salad.

Megamind skimmed over the menu for the hundredth time, "Ummm I will have the umm chicken **sandwach**." Then he handed the menu to the waitress with a smile.

"Umm do you mean **sandwich** , sir?" Megamind's eye grew as he realized his mistake and quickly replied, "Ohh yes, yes, yes that's what I meant sandwich!" He began to nervously playing with his straw.

Roxanne and Wayne exchanged a glance with raised eyebrows as they watched their mysterious driver play with his straw and glance around nervously like someone might recognize him. They were beginning to become more and more suspicious of their new companion Cyan who seemed very familiar but they couldn't quit put their finger on it. Soon their food was brought out and set in front of them. They began to eat making a little small talk about the weather and a few movies that had come out recently.

Megamind bit into his sandwich and froze his eyes got big, _mustard!_ He dropped the sandwich on the plate and ran to the bathroom with a hand over his mouth. Roxanne and Wayne looked at each other and back where Cyan had run off to stunned. After a few minutes he didn't return and concerned something might be wrong they made their way towards the bathroom.

When Megamind reached the bathroom the first thing he did was slip on a wet spot on the floor groaning the alien got up and ran to the sink and began rinsing his mouth out with water. _Why was I so stupid! I forgot to ask for no mustard! _Why did the stupid little yellow condiment have to be so poisonous to him? Relieved that he had rinsed his mouth out in time Megamind looked up at his reflection and wiped his BLUE face! Horror washed through him glancing at his watch he realized that in his earnest to wash out the mustard he forgot to remove the watch and it had gotten wet and shorted.

Leaning over the sink he groaned, now what was he going to do? His head snapped up as he heard Roxanne and Metroman right outside the bathroom door. "Cyan, are you all right?" The door began to open horrified Megamind raced to the door slipping again on the wet spot this time landing on his belly. Scrabbling to his feet he slammed into the door pushing Metroman and Roxanne back outside. Panting and desperately inspecting the room for anything Megamind leaned his back against the door to prevent the two from entering. Finally he responded to their pleas and knocking, "Go away you can't come in!"

"Cyan please you are our ride you can't stay there forever."

"Want to bet on it!"

"Come on you can tell us what happened we don't bite."

"No! The only thing that will make me come out is Minion and you two are not him." He froze did he just say what he thought he did.

"Wait Minion!" the door Megamind was leaning on was easily pushed open by the two on the other side it was after all one against two.

Stumbling forward Megamind fell again and got up just in time to see Roxanne and Metroman enter, their eyes wide and mouths open. "Megamind!" They said in unison. A little pout appeared on his face as he struggled to hold a dignified pose and expression, his eyes shifted around the room before he stared at the floor. "I am sorry, I didn't know how you two were going to react and I didn't want you too to die out there. Then who would I kidnap or fight?" Megamind pinkened when he realized his arms were soaked with water from the sink and he had somehow ripped a hole in his black suit above his knee and somehow during the whole thing had managed to get toilet paper draped and wrapped around him.

Metroman and Roxanne began to giggle. Megamind truly was a sight to behold right now covered in toilet paper and a complete mess a feat only Megamind could accomplish in less then five minutes.

"Well Megamind the truce is still stands for another six days. Can we still get that ride to Melaki?"

Megamind looked up at the two giggling humans and smiled his own goofy smile as he started to pick the toilet paper off himself joining in their laughter. "Yes I will still give you guys a ride. I have discovered being alone in a car is very boring and I am not a very good navigator." With that the three of them devised a plan to sneak Megamind out of the dinner and back to the car where he could fix the holowatch.

Bum Bum Bum! So the secret is out! Now how will the three get along knowing who everyone is? Stay tuned in! Please review and I'll take suggestions and ideas for things you guys might want to see


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all your reviews! I know Megamind revealed himself a little sooner than anyone expected even me but I was having a difficult time thinking of things they would do. Please any suggestions or comments are helpful. I am aware there are some holes and things from the first two chapters I didn't really explain but they will be in time had to leave them out to make it more interesting later. Please review and enjoy

Metroman returned to the bathroom with the long gray trench coat he had grabbed from the car along with a cowboy hat and sunglasses. Megamind now a little more cleaned put the coat, glasses and hat on. He looked ridiculous. Popping the collar to further hide his appearance and with Metroman and Roxanne flanking his sides they made their way out of the bathroom, trough the dinning area and into the parking lot where the car was parked. Megamind dug through his glove box until he found his portable repair kit.

Removing the watch he opened the back and fiddled with the internal workings for about five to ten minutes then carefully reassembled it. He put the holowatch back on and was once again disguised as the devilish Cyan.

Roxanne and Metroman shook their heads as they all climbed into the car. "You know Megamind your ability to fix technology is astounding. Don't you think you could put it to good use developing things for companies?" Roxanne inquired as the sped off down the road. She and Metroman jumped at the sudden uncontrollable laughter erupting from the evil genius they now shared the car with.

Wiping a tear from his eye and calming down enough to talk Megamind replied, "Why on earth would I build technology for other people? No one would know how to fix it but me and no deserves my fantastic work but me. Oh you make me laugh."

Metroman and Roxanne rolled their eyes, "And I thought I had an ego little buddy," Metroman said.

Suddenly a smile spread on Megamind's face as he cranked the volume on the radio up all the way. Roxanne and Metroman covered their ears and cringed in pain from the blaring music.

Megamind grabbed the pair of sunglasses he had taken off earlier when the watch had been finally fixed and put them on. He rolled the windows down and turned the holowatch off and began singing and dancing in his eat along to The Offspring's "You're gonna go far, kid"

Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

When the song finally ended Roxanne quickly turned the volume down before another song started.

"God, Megamind, did you REALLY need to play it that loud? Ok we get you like music but seriously man that hurt." Metroman rubbed his head trying to make the shooting headache go away. This was going to be a long trip especially if Megamind intended to blare more songs like that.

"Hey, Megamind, Metroman, where are we going to sleep tonight? There isn't a hotel for miles."

"well I guess we will just pull over. I packed a tent and stuff in the trunk." Megamind said with a beaming smile.

After going a little farther they pulled over at a decent spot to set up their little camp. "Honestly Megamind do you have everything in your trunk? Are we going to find a robot llama or something in there?" Metroman asked as he helped the blue alien set up the three separate tents and grill for the camp fire Roxanne was trying to start.

Stopping what he was doing Megamind looked at his nemesis shifting his eyes from Metroman and back to the car, "Why do you ask?..."

"Wait do you have a robot llama in your trunk?" Metroman asked in disbelief.

"Maybe…the robo-sheep were too skidish…"

Before the stunned super hero could say anything else Roxanne let out an exasperated sigh and marched over to the assortment or tools, and personal belongings the three had brought to their little camp. Megamind and Metroman gave each other nervous glances, it wasn't everyday the reporter became frustrated let alone grumbled to herself.

"Finally! Now I can start the fire." Roxanne walked away from the piles with Megamind's de-gun and set it to De-story. "Wait Roxanne," Megamind called after the reporter. Dropping the tent poles he had been fumbling with he ran towards her. Half way to her he tripped on a rock and face planted it in the sandy dirt with an oaf. Shaking himself Megamind looked up and found himself starring into the eyes of a fuzzy eight legged soft ball. _Wait soft balls don't have legs…_

Megamind let out a scream that rivaled a girl. Scrabbling backwards and tripping over himself the large tarantula began moving toward the freaking out villain. Roxanne and Metroman stood frozen watching the poor defenseless villain attempt to keep the spider at bay by crawling backwards (because he had yet to manage to get up)and throwing sand at it. Megamind finally found his feet and ran screaming to hide behind Metroman who was closer to the alien.

The spider followed and came nearer Metroman moved aside no longer blocking the alien and the spider, "Megamind it's just a spider it isn't going to hurt you…" Little after the words left Metroman's mouth did the spider move a little closer. With another high pitched girly scream Megamind jumped the short distance to the hero. Metroman was thrown off guard and barely manage to catch the screaming alien let alone keep them both from tumbling to the ground.

Suddenly the scary spider exploded with a small blast of blue light. Roxanne was holding the de-story gun that just shot the spider. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Metroman looked at the trembling villain in his arms. Megamind stopped trembling and slowly turned and met Metroman's gaze suddenly realizing what happened Megamind wiggled away from Metroman. He brushed himself off and cleared his throat trying to regain any pride he just lost.

Metroman and Roxanne were both laughing uncontrollable now as Megamind was still attempting to regain any dignitary he had left and gave the two laughing baphoons the most evil death glares he could muster.

Hope you guys enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your reviews I love it! But seriously feel free to make suggestions or any situation you would find funny, like the spider chasing Megamind lol, well I will stop blabbing and give you the delicious Megamind you all are want...

Roxanne and Metroman had finally sobered up from their laughing fit. Megamind had taken the de-gun from the uncontrollable Roxanne and started the fire. Metroman and Roxanne walked over and sat around the fire with Megamind who had found the hot dogs and hamburgers in the cooler, also from the trunk of the car. Roxanne was seriously wondering how the blue villain managed to keep everything in that trunk. Was it a bottomless pit of doom or something?

Giving an exasperated sigh Megamind flopped backwards so he was staring at the night sky full of twinkling stars. The three of them sat there in silence until the air felt stagnant and uncomfortable. He needed to break the silence, "So," Megamind said still staring at the night sky, "How has everyone been the last year or so? Anything interesting?"

Roxanne looked up at the night sky too, "Well a few days ago I got a promotion from just a reporter to a reporter/journalist so I get to go out and research now and write stories." Giggling she added, "Well I think my promotion is thanks to you two always kidnapping and rescuing me actually, so thank you."

"That's cool," said Metroman, "My little sister is getting married up in Fredericksburg which is why I need to make it there by the end of the week. Family visits you got to hate them and love them. I just know that when I get there the focus and praise is going to shift from the happy couple to me. My sister is going to be so pissed after all it is supposed to be her day."

"Yeah," Roxanne agreed, "I know exactly what you are talking about with family visits. My parents drive me crazy. Don't get me wrong I love them but it always seems like I am doing something wrong and they need to dig their noses into my business and tell me how to live my life. For example the other day at lunch my mom ranted about how I needed to take a martial art, learn how to shoot a gun and a long list of other activities so when Megamind tries to kidnap me I can kick his ass." She giggled at the end shaking her head recalling the serious and angry face her mother had when she said that.

Metro man looked over at the blue alien staring up at the sky, "So Megamind…what about you? Any funny stories like Roxanne's crazy mother or annoying family members?"

Megamind's eyes widened a little at the question, "No…I don't have a family." With that Megamind rolled over and walked over to a tent leaving the two alone. He had never had a family, no parents, no annoying siblings it had just been him and Minion against the world. Granted he loved Minion to death he was his best friend after all but he had always wished for a family of his own.

Metroman and Roxanne gave each other a glance, "What was that about?" Roxanne asked.

"Well I do know when we went to school together no one liked him. He didn't use his inventions and gadgets to do evil things until later; it was really sad watching him fail time and time again to get anyone's praise. I am pretty sure he grew up in a jail but not sure why. As far as I know he has been alone his entire life."

"We should do something for him Metroman. Don't the two of you have birthdays that fall on this week? Do you know what day his falls on?"

"Yes, actually I think it's today. I wonder why he didn't say anything to us about it?"

"I have got an idea Wayne, let's throw him a little party!" Roxanne hopped up and grabbed Wayne's hand dragging him to the mysterious car's trunk, "He seems to have everything in here I am sure we can find something."

The two began digging through the massive amounts of stuff. They had no idea what half of it was. Roxanne eventually found a box of cookies and cupcakes, which will have to do for a cake. Wayne found some colorful pieces of paper, string and tape which he used to make three birthday hats.

Megamind had just put on his pajamas with the fuzzy bat slippers when Metroman intruded into his tent making the little blue villain jump. "Gah! Couldn't you at least knock?" Megamind said angrily.

Metroman grabbed the aliens arm and ignoring the fights and protests dragged him out to the fire. Megamind stopped resisting when he saw Roxanne smiling with a cupcake in hand and a birthday hat on. Letting go of the villain Metroman put his own party hat on and handed another to Megamind, "Happy Birthday Megamind. We have cookies and cupcakes."

A few hours later, Megamind had just finished telling a funny story where he had fallen asleep at a table and accidently turned on the experiment he had been working on and how he and Minion had spent the entire day searching for a tiny robot that was programmed to destroy and insert viruses into technology. The clean up from that had been a nightmare and he had needed to repair and rebuild nearly everything. They had been telling these funny stories for a while.

"So Megamind," Roxanne said pushing a piece of hair behind her ear, Megamind loved it when she did that she always looked so cute, "you never told us why you are all the way out here and without Minion."

"Oh well…it's a secret."

"Come on Megamind who are we really going to tell?" Metroman retorted.

Giving a glare Megamind rolled his eyes, "Honestly Metroman I gave you a little more credit for your intellect then you deserve right about now. Let me spell it out for you anyway. I am a villain and you are a hero. Now why on earth would I tell YOU, my "enemy" my evil plans that I intend to use on you...later of course when the truce is over."

Shrugging Metroman knew he had a point, "Oh come on Megamind if that was the case you would have left us at the dinner. Admit it I know you a little better then you thought plus Minion isn't here…"

With a growl Megamind cut the hero off, "Ok, so this mission probably will have nothing to do with you but it is still a mission nonetheless! I DO NOT need Minion for everything which is why I am by myself to prove I can." Megamind put his nose up and folded his arms at the last part.

"Boys boys calm down. This is a happy birthday celebration not a fight. Besides we need to give you your presents," she said turning to Megamind.

"M-m-my prasants? I have never …gotten a prasant before."

"Well we didn't have much time to work with or prepare so please don't be disappointed. Ohh and it's present not prasant." Roxanne smiled at the villain caught off guard and slightly embarrassed and the mistake. She and Wayne had spoken and decided on their gifts to Megamind before dragging the little disgruntled alien out of his tent.

Neither one of them had actual objects to give him worthwhile so they chose to think of other stuff instead and Roxanne thought she had come up with the perfect two part gift.

"Well, I Roxanne will give you Megamind for your birthday a two part gift of firsts."

Megamind shifted his eyes back and forth in confusion as Roxanne walked towards him, "um Roxanne I am not sure I completely Understsadjfh m…" He was cut off midsentence when the reporter took his face in her hands and kissed him briefly on the lips. She smiled at the completely flabbergasted villain who raised his hand and gingerly touched his lips where hers had been, he was too cute. "I assume that was your first kiss ever. That is the first part of my gift of firsts," Roxanne went back to her seat and grabbed one of the cookies, "The other half you will have to wait for after the truce when you kidnap me. I promise I will play the perfect roll of the victim screams and all, another first for you." She smiled when he fist pumped and she saw the gears start turning in his head as he rubbed his hand together. She assumed he was trying to devise the perfect evil plan for his first perfect victim.

Coughing Metroman got Megamind's attention, "Well I can assure you my gift is NOT a kiss." Smirking the hero continued, "Well as it goes against my pledge to prevent you from accomplishing any of your evil plans this makes it difficult for me to give you something. "

Megamind was still on cloud nine after that kiss from Roxanne and discovering he would have a perfect victim during his next kidnapping. He knew it was too good to be true to think Metroman would really do anything for him but was then utterly shocked when he heard the hero's one gift to him.

"Well Megamind? Do you want it or not it really is the only thing I can give you so take it or leave."

"Wow wow wow hold on, did I hear you correctly Metroman? Did you just say your prasant to me is that you will help me complete my mission?"

Sighing Metroman nodded yes," You claimed it has nothing to do with me and because Minion isn't here I don't think it evolves your evil plans at all so I am at your service if you would like it."

"Oh and Megamind, if you agree to Metroman's gift don't you dare think you guys are leaving me behind. I too will be right there with you."

Megamind could not believe this. Was this really happening to him? True his plan wasn't actually an evil one and had absolutely nothing to do with Metroman, Roxanne, or Metrosity so it couldn't hurt. It still was incredibly dangerous and had more to do with revenge, knowledge, and taking back what truly belong to him.

His gaze shifted back and forth, from his victim to his arch nemesis. They were eagerly waiting for his response. Megamind began nervously biting his lower lip. So far things had gone pretty well but could he possibly be able to trust them enough to successfully go through with the mission? They were after all the good guys and would they be able to bring themselves to break into or help break into a government institution at all costs and perform grand larceny? There would only be one chance at this and if they failed…he didn't want to even consider if they failed.

There you guys go. Sorry it took a little longer on this chapter than I thought it would because I didn't like the way it was going at first and had to rewrite it. Sorry no goofy Megamind moments like in Chapters 3 and 4 but I promise there will be one in the next. So what do you guys think will happen? Remember there are six days left to the truce and Megamind's mission shouldn't take up the whole six days…..what are normal stops and sites on a cross country trip? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Megamind sat on the hood of the invisible car and stared at the horizon. The sun had just started to peek over it. He was thinking about everything that had happened that night. Never had he actually had a real party before and the thought of what Roxanne and Wayne had done brought a smile to the villain's face. The smile quickly faded when the blue alien recalled Metroman's gift and the reporter's desire to help as well. Unsure of what to do he had told them he would need to sleep on it and will let them know in the morning.

Now it was morning and he had no idea what to do and he needed to figure it out fast before they woke up. He looked down at the cell phone in his hand and hit the green button.

Minion had just finished tuning up the last brainbot. Usually his blue boss did all the tune ups and upgrades but the fish thought he would be nice and help his boss out. He had been working almost nonstop since Megamind had left and was relieved he would now have a few moments to himself to read a really interesting book.

His cell phone began playing Micheal Jackson's _Bad_. "Megamind, are you ok?" the fish asked nervously picking up the phone.

"Yes Minion I am fine but very confused."

"Do you need me to get you or anything? Where are you?"

"I am near Melaki but no I don't need anything…" Megamind went on and explained the entire course of events to the fish right up to Metroman's gift, "…So you see Minion I don't know what to do."

Taking a few deep breathes the fish responded, "Sir, are you insane? You didn't go on this solo mission to prove you could do it by yourself, did you? That government institution is way too dangerous, you should come home now."

"Hey! How did you figure out I was going to the institution?" Megamind yelped.

"Why else would you be near Melaki? I should have gone with you and helped." The fish wined worried for his blue boss's saftey.

"Absolutely not Minion!" Megamind snapped back, "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. You know what they would do to you."

Minion knew and Megamind had a point and as much as he disliked it he knew Megamind was right about the whole operation, "Well sir if I can't be there with you than I think it would be a good idea to take up Metroman and Roxanne's offer. I will do everything I can to help you guys from this end but if worse came to worse and you guys are captured at least when Sunday comes around Metorman's powers will return and he can get you all out safely."

Megamind smiled at his fishy friend's concern, "Ok Minion thank you for the advice. I think I may just let them help me." With a little small talk and a few more jeers the two friends said their goodbye. Minion just hoped his boss knew what he was doing.

When Megamind returned to the tents Roxanne and Wayne were already changed and cooking up breakfast. They waved to him as he approached.

"Where were you Megamind? We made some eggs and bacon if you want any. Also seriously how did you manage to get everything in that trunk I mean we even found orange juice when unpacking last night which will go great with this morning's breakfast?"

"Don't ask me. The mystery of that car's trunk lies completely on Minion I don't even know how he does it but that fantastic fish does…Well I have made a decision and I will accept your offer to help on my mission."

"Great Megamind although it is going to be a little strange the two of us working together," the superhero said.

"Yeah I know but there are conditions," he said pointing his finger to the sky, "first we are breaking into a high tech government institution so if you guys feel uncomfortable about breaking and enter and theft back out now. Second, DO NOT tell anyone your name if you get caught. Third and the most imperative I AM in charge what I say on this mission is law. Understood?" The villain looked at Roxanne and Metroman to see if they agreed to his conditions.

"Of course we agree it's not like we know what we are doing. Wait are we breaking into the government institution I am suppose to be researching?"

"Yes but that's not important."

Roxanne rolled her eyes at the villain's complete lack of regard for anyone else's work. Megamind handed Roxanne and Metroman each a holowatch and showed them how to operate them correctly. He then pulled out a map and set of blueprints of the facility and its security system. They carefully went over the plan until Megamind was sure both Metroman and Roxanne had it memorized down to the very last second. The three of them broke down camp and packed it back into the car.

They drove for a few hours in the invisible car then Megamind turned a sharp right and drove right off the road and towards the wide open nothing.

"Hey Megamind are you crazy? Why aren't we on the road where are we going?" Meroman said.

"It's a secret facility it isn't going to be on the road trust me I know what I am doing."

"For our sakes Megamind I sure do hope you are correct. You also still haven't told us what we are breaking in for."

Glaring at Metroman in the rearview mirror he replied," It is not important I am the one doing that actual taking. You two are just helpful hands," Megamind waved his hand dismissively at the hero.

"Will you boys ever stop?" Roxanne rolled her eyes and turned the radio up to make them shut up. The three of them drove farther out to the middle of nowhere to find a secret government institution to steal ...well only one of them knew what they were stealing.

Well hope you guys enjoyed. Please review! The mission is coming up next chapter and then more funny Megamind to fallow ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for reviewing! Please keep it up! And now the mega-secret-mission…

After a while a black speck began to appear on the horizon. Megamind hit the invisible car's button to make the car invisible and slowed it down so it shouldn't create a billow of dust in their wake giving away their position. He stopped and parked the car near a rock shaped sort of like a dog so it would be easy to find later.

The three stepped out of the car and they all activated their holowatches. Roxanne looked like the nerdiest scientist she had ever seen with black greasy hair and glasses to boot; well at least her disguise was still a girl. Mertoman was warring a guard uniform with short blonde hair and black sunglasses. Megamind was warring a blue suite and with a grey receding hairline.

"Now Roxanne, you name is Cindy. Metroman, yours is commander Rasco…and I am special agent Talb."

They nodded and Roxanne said looking down at her watch, "We need to move in three….two…one…go!"

The three made a break for the front of the large building surrounded by a twenty foot solid wall with electrified barbed wire on top. They plastered themselves along the wall right in front of the one door, a few seconds later it opened and three people walked out and froze. There was an awkward moment as they all looked each other over. The scientist was the first to break the silence, "Wow, I don't know how you did it Megamind but you are good."

Agent Talb, the real one quickly added, "Remember you guys only have half an hour so be quick commander Rasco has security clearance badges for the three of you, good luck." With that Rasco handed Metroman three badges and they left.

Megamind, Roxanne and Metroman entered the door and quickly made their way across the space between the wall and the building. They swiped their cards and entered into a long white hallway.

A few minutes latter they are into a man in a black suite, "Aw agent Talb, Miss Cindy and Commander Rasco, Are you three back from lunch?"

"Yes we are. Just heading back to our stations," Megamind said. With smiles and waves of good-bye the three entered the elevator at the end of the hallway. When the door closed Megamind turned to the others, "ok remember your places…and…go." The elevator opened revealing another long hallway. They made a right at the first branch and approached the door at the end. Roxanne swiped her card and her and Megamind entered. Metroman stayed in the hallway to stand guard.

The room they walked into was small with three file cabinets on the left wall. There were three chairs facing the control panel that ran the length of the wall opposite of the door. The wall was glass so they were looking into another room that was pitch black. Roxanne took a seat in one of the chairs and flipped the switch she remembered from the blueprints earlier. The dark room lit up revealing a gurney the room looked like a medical lab. She then saw the two doors, one leading into the medical looking room and the other into a room beyond it that she couldn't see.

After Roxanne flipped the second switch the doors unlocked and Megamind entered the lab and went straight to the second door. Roxanne watched him disappear; now she just had to wait. A few minutes later boredom and nosiness got the better of the reporter. While she waited for Megamind to return she opened and began to flip through files in the cabinets.

Meanwhile Megamind had just entered the back room. It was almost completely dark except for a soft blue glow. Taking his time he went one by one to the three glass cases, the only things in the room. Carefully he removed the glass and took the three objects, using a tiny shrink ray he shrunk the last one to easily conceal it and went back to the medical lab.

Roxanne heard Megamind coming back through the medical lab but before she closed the file cabinet she saw a name that caught her eye. It was a rather large file titled Cyan subject #1. Curiosity getting the better of her she took the file and hid it under her jacket before closing the cabinet.

Megamind, Roxanne and Metroman began making their way back through the hallway and to the elevator. They all stepped in and right before the door closed a young man carrying a bunch of files ran in to catch the ride down.

"Can someone press two for me please?" The boy asked, Megamind quickly hit the button hoping to get out of the elevator soon. Th boy looked up at Megamind, "Agent Talb, " he said nervously, "I thought you had blue eyes…" Megamind pulle out his de-gun and de-hydrated the boy leaving a pile of papers and a glowing blue ball on the ground.

Just then the door opened on the second floor revealing a busy room full of people running around. The people all stopped what they were doing when they saw the scene in the elevator. Metroman quickly hit the button to close the doors when the alarm sounded. They reached the bottom floor and ran to the exit. There were two guards outside running towards the door in the wall but the three managed to beat them to the exit.

Once outside they ran as fast as they could in the direction of the car. The guards were right behind them yelling for back up in their radios. They turned the holowatches off and Megamind called on the watch to Minion, "Minion send the brainbots in!"

The chasing guards were stopped instantly by the small swarm of brainbots. Just them Megamind ran right into the invisible car. Getting up with some help from Roxanne they all jumped into the first door they grabbed. Roxanne was in the back seat and Megamind in the passenger. Metroman Found himself in the driver's seat. To Megamind's dismay there was no time for them to switch places so reluctantly he handed the keys to Metroman, "I swear if you wrap this around anything I am calling the truce off and kicking your ass!"

With that Metoman gunned it ignoring the blue villain's screams and criticisms on his driving until they were far enough away to switch places. Metroman hit the brakes hard enough to spin the car on only the right tires nearly flipping the car. Megamind and Roxanne both screamed. When the car finally stopped Megamind got out breathing heavily and using the car to support his shaking legs until he worked his way around the car to the driver's side. He ripped the door open and dragged the hero out, "NEVER again will you EVER drive this car! Now get your ass to the other side!"

When everyone was in their right spots Megamind drove away. They reached the highway shortly and stopped at the first motel they passed. They were exhausted and their nervous were strained from the whole experience. Roxanne returned to the car after speaking with the clerk behind the desk, "The good news is we got a place but the bad news is it is a one bedroom we have to share because all the other rooms are taken. " Megamind groaned at the thought of now having to spend the night with the two. He wanted some time alone to inspect his stolen property.

Well Mission a success! Now they have to share a one bedroom room bum bum bum….will Megamind get to look at his new stolen property or Roxanne that file? But more importantly who will get the bed….MUAhahahah! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

The three brought their stuff into the room. It was a cozy quaint little thing with one bed a couch and the bathroom. Megamind went to the bathroom while Roxanne and Wayne got themselves settled in.

He quickly locked the door behind and closed and locked the little window in the bath of the bathroom. Further to hide himself Megamind jumped into the bath tub and pulled the curtain closed. Sitting on the floor of the tub he pulled out the three items and put them down in front of himself.

Megamind had been in the bathroom for quite a while. Roxanne was beginning to pace, she really wanted to read this file. Growling she went to the door and began bagging on it, "Megamind you are not the only one who needs to use the bathroom have some consideration for others!"

"I am a super villain not having consideration for others **is** my job."

Rolling his eyes Metroman got up from the chair where he had been watching TV and walked over to help Roxanne out. He suppressed a chuckle as he realized the irony of this situation. _Didn't we just do this the other day in the restaurant?_

He banged on the door, "Megamind seriously why are you hiding out in the bath…" He was cut off when he noticed a faint blue glow emanating from the crack under the door. "Hey why is the bathroom glowing? Megamind don't make us break the door down you know we will."

The blue light disappeared and the villain emerged glaring. Roxanne in an attempt to run past Megamind and into the bathroom hit the villain full force and the two crashed to the ground. A rain of papers came down on the three of them and some very peculiar objects rolled across the floor. Groaning and sitting up Megamind grabbed one of the papers

_Subject #1 Cyan appears to by humanoid in nature. It is still uncertain if he will pose the ability to communicate and function safely with humans. The director is convinced the subject is evil but the people in charge of his case, testing and observation feel he is no different than a normal child. His intellect is unbelievable and I feel if things do not change soon the director will be right. The subject in my opinion is very close to devising an escape, I have warned the director but he feels the subject is no smarter than his golden retriever. _

Megamind's face paled it was his file from the facility. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!" Megamind yelled as he began frantically picking up the papers. "This is my file! You have no right!"

Roxanne's jaw dropped, "Your file?"

Growling Mrgamind clarified it, "Yes my file I was in and out of that stupid institution for the first 10 years of my life! It's personal and you and your nosey reporter skills have no right! The things they did..." he shuddered, "tests and experiments it wasn't just humiliating it was just plain wrong!"

Roxannes eyes widened a little at the rambling villain, she had no idea the file was Megaminds. Yes the name was ironic but she thought it was just a coincidence. Metroman picked up and examined the little glowing object that had rolled across the floor, "What is this?"

Megamind gave out a shriek and jumped up. The blue alien made a move for the object but the hero was too quick. Metroman jumped onto the bed and held the object above the villains head, "Not so fast Megamind, YOU have some explaining to do. What are these objects to begin with?"

Metroman used his free hand to jester to the two remaining objects on the floor and the one still in his hand. Megamind was still jumping frantically trying to get the little object back. Sighing the villain collapsed on the floor panting. Suddenly jumping to his feet Megamind drew out his de-hydration gun and aimed it at Metroman.

"Wow Megamind calm down you guys are on a truce right now remember!' Roxanne exclaimed getting up.

"TRUCE OR NO TEUCE! If you do not put down and slowly move away from MY binky I swear you will be spending a LONG time in a little blue cube!" Megamind yelled at the hero.

"WAIT! YOUR binky? You risked our lives for your BINKY! You are insane! Did you know that?" Metroman tossed the glowing binky to the upset alien.

"You just don't understand. The binky pod and little blanket are all I have left from my home planet!" Megamind said as he jumped on top of the dresser to add more height.

"Don't understand, DON'T UNDERSTAND! I am the only one that would understand! You're not the only one who lost a planet but I wouldn't put innocent people in danger…."

Roxanne just stood there shifting her gaze back and forth between hero and villain. She glanced down at the blanket and what looked like a marble, which she realized was a shrunken pod the very one Megamind was referring to. She knew she had to do something before the two tore each other apart.

Thinking quickly she ran into the bathroom and grabbed two of the paper cups on the sink for brushing teeth and filled them with ice cold water. She returned to the two arguing idiots and tossed the water on both of them. The two were startled by the reporter and stopped bantering. "Now if you two won't stop arguing we are going to get kicked out and do not feel like sleeping in the rain! Did you guys forget the dark clouds that were rolling in when we arrived?"

The two mumble softly to themselves as they climbed down from their high places. They gave some half-hearted apologies and Metroman, Roxanne and Megamind picked up the mess of papers.

"Sorry Megamind I didn't realize these were your files. " Roxanne handed back all the paper to the villain to do what he wished with them.

"Megamind, how did you come to earth in such a tiny pod? I don't even think a ladybug could fit into it." Metroman said picking up the tiny pod and looking at it closely. Megamind and Roxanne looked at Metroman with jaws dropped and gave themselves a glace.

"Um evil genius here, remember? Shrink rays are easily the most simple form of technology to make…I really do give you far more credit than I should…"

Metroman flushed with embarrassment. Why didn't he think of a stupid shrink ray, of course the blue villain would have shrank it how else would he have managed to get it out of the facility? He handed the little pod to the villain and cleared his throat, "Um I am just going to call it a night then." He made his way towards the bed.

"Hold on!" Megamind and Roxanne said in unison.

Roxanne raised an eyebrow at the hero, "How said you got the bed?" She folded her arms across her chest and Megamind glared at the hero.

"Ok fine how are we going to decide who gets the bed?" He asked.

"Let's vote on it!" Megamind said raising a finger and smiling at his wonderful idea.

"Fine but it isn't going to work because we are all going to vote for ourselves. I vote myself." Roxanne said giving Megamind a, this is your stupidest idea yet look.

"and I vote myself, " Metroman said with a similar look.

Giving an evil cackle Megamind said, "Well I vote for Roxanne!" pointing at the reporter when he said it. "It would be difficult for me to acquire the bed against the two of you but I still win if you don't get the bed Metroman." Megamind smiled at the two stunned humans for falling right into the plan. Grumbling the hero went to the couch and Roxanne took the bed.

"Well you forgot the couch." Metroman said turning the light off. Megamind's smile disappeared replace by a grimace. He had forgotten about the couch which meant the floor for himself.

Roxanne rolled around trying to get comfortable. Growling she spoke up, "Megamind if you don't put that damn glowing binky away I am going to walk over and shove it down your throat!"

She heard Metroman chuckle at her outburst but was please when the blue glow disappeared and she could finally drift off to sleep.

Hope you guys enjoyed and I about died laughing when you of you bet fifty buck on the binky!...NOTE: I owe OveractiveImaginer 50 bucks lol…j/k keep up the reviews ! Thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Megamind woke up early in an uncomfortable and painful place on the floor. The others were still asleep. He sat up and yawned with a stretch. Gazing around the dull room for a few minutes a wonderfully evil idea came to mind.

Moving through the room Megamind slowly acquired all the needed materials to accomplish this evil task. He then slowly tiptoed over to the stretched out snoring hero.

Roxanne opened her eyes and yawned. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and froze at the sight of the contents of her purse strewn across the floor. Instantly angry the reporter sat up in bed and scanned the room glaring, looking for the little blue villain she suspected had something to do with her purse. Growling after finding the alien knelling in front of the couch she began, "Meg…."

"SHHHHHHHH!" The villain responded with a finger to his lips and an angry glare on his face.

Roxanne's eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth attempting to hold back her laughter. Metroman was sprawled over the couch snoring. Megamind had drawn a rather detailed clown face on him using her foundation, lipstick and eyeliner. He had also covered the top of his head in a crown of shaving cream that looked like a big white fluffy wig. Metroman had a matching shaving cream clown suit with a bowtie made of toilet paper and dental floss. Megamind had tied the hero's shoe laces together and filled the sleeping man's hand with more shaving cream.

All Roxanne could do was sit quietly and watch the evil villain finish his magic. Carefully using the nail clippers from Roxanne's purse Megamind slit the pillow open. He took the feathers out and sprinkled them over the sleeping hero, saving one. After setting up about a hundred dixie cups from the bathroom filled with water in front of the couch Megamind took his feather and began tickling the hero making him spread the shaving cream all over his face.

Roxanne couldn't hold in the laughter any more. She began shrieking and snorting uncontrollably this startled the hero awake who attempted to jump up to see what was wrong only to be tripped by the tied shoelaces causing him to face plant on the floor covered in Dixie cups. Megamind cackled while Roxanne struggled to breathe tears streaming down her face.

Metroman sat in the back seat with his arms crossed in front of his chest sulking while Roxanne and Megamind hummed and sang along to some AC/DC songs on the radio still in a good mood from the events from that morning.

They passed a sign that read **The World's largest ball of Yarn! Next right**

"What's a y-a-w-n ball?" Megamind asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's Y-A-R-N!" Metroman said glaring from the backseat.

Rolling his eyes Megamind made the right towards the giant ball. "I want to see how big the largest yawn ball is!"

Roxanne and Metroman said in unison, "yarn!"

Megamind jumped out of the car and ran towards the giant ball surrounded by a simple chain link fence with a booth stationed at the entrance.

"Welcome to the giant ball of…" the man said sitting behind the booth before…ZAP…Megamind dehydrated him with an evil cackle. Megamind ran through the gate with Metroman and Roxanne right behind him.

Metroman stopped to pick up the poor blue cube while Roxanne continued after Megamind screaming, "Megamind stop! Hey wait….No don't!..._ZAP_…STOP!... _ZAP_…no!... _ZAP_...STOP! Stop dehydrating people! You are supposed to be on break from being a villain! No Megamind don't pull that!..."

Metroman looked up and paled as he saw the giant ball of yarn begin to roll towards him gaining speed. He had just managed to jump out of the way before the ball broke through the chain link fence and continued to roll, heading straight for the invisible car.

Metroman began running after the ball as fast as he could but it was useless without his super speed. The yarn started to increase its distant from the panting hero then…CRUCH! Metroman stopped and his jaw dropped as the ball rolled right over the car as if it wasn't even there and continued into the 'wilderness.'

Groaning and stomping his feet Metroman went back towards the fenced area. Now what were they going to do the car was totaled? More than totaled it was flatter than a pancake!

Roxanne had just finished yelling a rather colorful lecture from the looks of things. Megamind was staring at his feet that were drawing little doodles in the sand.

Glaring at the blue villain Metroman spoke up, "You have DESTROED the invisible car! It is flatter than a piece of paper! What kind of genius are you?...destroying your only mode of transportation in less than a minute! No wonder you can't do ANYTHING right, you can't even get people to spend more than two seconds in your company unless it is out of necessity or you force them in your evil schemes!"

Megamind instantly straightened up, "I am the best villain in the world and I knew what I was doing! I can fix the car you brainless oaf!" With checks flushed in anger and attempting to hide the hurt from Metroman's words the blue alien stormed off towards the car as tears weld in his eyes mumbling something about knocking some sense into the brainless hero and drawing him a map to his intelligence if he could even read a map.

Roxanne was shaking her head, "Wayne chill. He just got a little too excited…I think and..."

"Since when have you been on his side, Roxanne!" Metroman asked.

"I am not on anyone's side! Let's just find all the blue cubes and rehydrate these people because I don't foresee it raining here anytime soon. I don't think he will do this little stunt again, at least I hope not after that scolding. Take that stick you have up your ass out will you? He is just having fun. When was the last time you actually saw Megamind having a good time? It's not like he ever had any friends and in case you forgot YOU were mostly to blame for that in school! Some hero you are, it's ok to be a hero for some but not others?" Glaring at Metroman, Roxanne turned away from the taken aback hero and began picking up the blue cubes.

Metroman was completely stunned. He turned back and looked in the direction of the broken car. He watched the blue alien for a few minutes sorting through the ruble and begin to piece the car slowly back together. When he saw Megamind lift up an arm to wipe tears from his face the magnitude of what Roxanne said hit him like a ton of bricks. Megamind never really hurt anyone; he made sure of that when planning his schemes and Metroman always knew he never really had to worry about the welfare and safety of anyone evolved and in proximity to the evil plans. Roxanne was right. Why had he always been mean to Megamind? He even remembered the first few times he saw the blue alien in school. He had laughed and called him names even led the class in taunting the poor kid and what had Megamind done before snapping and being rotten? Megamind had tried to win the affections of the class and even befriend Metroman.

Sighing and feeling massive amounts of guilt from everything over the years Metroman went back to the car where the alien worked away. Megamind had already put most of the frame together which surprised the hero, the evil genius was better then he thought.

Metroman cleared his throat making the blue villain tense and that made Metroman feel even worse, "Megamind, I…listen I was thinking this isn't easy…" seeing the alien about the get up Wayne got to the point, "Listen Megamind I am sorry." Megamind froze and slowly turned to face the hero. Metroman could see his eyes were red from crying.

"Megamind I am sorry. I am sorry for everything I said but not just for that. I am sorry for everything wrong I have ever done to you… for making your life miserable, for keeping you from making friends and anything else I might have done. I wasn't being a very good hero."

Megamind's eyes widened slightly and cautiously asked, "You're sorry. Are you really sorry?"

"Yes I am. "

Smiling Megamind gave Metroman an extremely brief hug, so brief Metroman wasn't even sure it had happened, "Thank you Metroman…This doesn't mean we are going to stop fighting does it?..."

Laughing Metroman smiled back, "No, not unless you really don't want to come up with grandiose schemes and land in jail anymore."

"Wow, look at you using a big word like grandiose!" Metroman rolled his eyes, Megamind couldn't go one minute without taking a jab at the hero's intelligence, "Besides, Metroman, life is way too much fun, with our witty banters and charades."

"I agree, Megamind, say how would you feel about hanging out and spending our vacations once a year together? As friends?"

"I'd like that…but if you tell anyone I will deny it and kill you." Megamind said adding an evil glare.

With a heroic pose Metroman retorted, "Not if I throw you in jail first."

The two laughed and Metroman started helping Megamind by handing him pieces of the car and any tools tossed about. Roxanne had just found what she assumed was the last cube and smiled as she watched the two working on the car for the rest of the day.

When the car was completed Metroman returned the cube he had picked up earlier to Roxanne who poured a bottle of water on the pile of cubes returning everyone to their normal hydrated selves. The three quickly made their way to the car and drove off before the bewildered group realized what had happened.

There you guys go another chapter! Please review! Sorry it took so long for me to get this up I had a block as to what would happen after the mission but my block is gone so a new chapter will come tomorrow!


End file.
